


Alex wants to cuddle

by SuperOllie21



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOllie21/pseuds/SuperOllie21
Summary: All Alex wants is to cuddle with her girlfriendJust a short little drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my best friend Sam for reading this and assuring me it's not cringey when she's not even in this fandom

Maggie was in the middle of reading her book when a hand hit the page. The hand belonged to her sleepy girlfriend who had been laying face down beside her with her eyes closed but not sleeping. "Um Alex, what are you doing?" Maggie asked with a laugh "If you can't see the words you can't read and then you can cuddle me." Alex said tiredly. "Al why didn't you just ask me to stop reading and cuddle with you? I mean all it takes is for you to ask." Alex just shrugged as she laid face down against the bed. Maggie leaned down to kiss the back of her girlfriend's neck, she rolled over until she was on top of her. Alex laughed as she was smothered with kisses. Maggie went up into a push up position so that Alex could turn over. "Hi" Alex let out in a laugh. "Hi baby" Maggie replied with a smile as she leaned down to kiss her again. Eventually Maggie rolled off Alex, but the minute she did her girlfriend whined at the loss of contact so she was quick to pull her close into a tight embrace. They spent the night wrapped in each other's arms sharing soft kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on here or on tumblr: superollie21


End file.
